Locura de Amor
by kelyn-bella-06
Summary: Universo Alternativo/Luna Nueva. Después que los Cullen se fueron, Bella quedo al borde de la locura, se pudo sobreponer gracias a Charlie, pero después de que Victoria lo mata Bella explota y quiere rehacer su vida lejos.
1. Prologo

**Crepúsculo y Escuadrón Suicida no me pertenecen. Yo solo uso sus personajes para poder crear esta historia.**

Prologo

Odio, eso es lo que ella ya estaba sintiendo en ese momento, mas que puro, odio hacia ellos, porque la dejaron sola, porque le rompieron el corazón, pero lo mas importante es que la dejaron en peligro no tanto a ella sino a la única razón por La cualidad está en la cuerda, su padre; Lo que fue mejor que nunca. La respuesta fue más rápida que nunca antes de su partida y ahora su padre estaba muerto entre sus brazos. Mientras ella apretaba el cuerpo de su padre, la energía se consumía todo, el odio y los sentimientos negativos, ella estaba intentando reprimir con la ayuda de su padre, ignorando la sangre y los sonidos de la lucha como el tema de las redes sociales. Los ojos y con un grito desgarrador son algo así como ese dolor, pero no se ha dado cuenta como la casa tembló y el piso se estaba agrietando, lo único importante en ese momento era que el mundo se enterara del dolor que estaba sintiendo y siguió gritando; mientras gritaba la poca cordura que se quedo se evaporó como si fuera aire y escuchara la voz que estaba intentando ignorar; esta le decía:_** "matalos, por su culpa ahora estas así, matalos".**_

-No, dejame tranquila quiero estar sola- gritaba ella, pero la voz no quería dejarla, esta le dice: **_"ahora soy parte de ti así que vete acostumbrando"._**

Mientras que ella estaba discutiendo con la voz no se dio cuenta que la casa se estaba destruyendo con un misterioso poder que ella estaba expulsando sin darse cuenta, pero ella no sabía que había escuchado que alguien estaba llamando y le decía que pare lo que estaba haciendo, eso fue una vez que la apaciguarla hizo que su ataque se intensificara más y ahora tenia una esfera grisácea a su alrededor que impedía que alguien se acercara; No se dio cuenta de esa misma esfera. Con un ultimo grito ella termino de destruir toda la casa y se desmayo.

**Nota de autor:**

**Hola mucho gusto, soy nueva en esto de publicar historias espero que les guste, saludos.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Crepúsculo y Escuadrón Suicida no me** pertenecen.**Yo solo uso sus personajes para poder crear esta historia.**

Capitulo 1

Cuando Isabella Swan reacciono después de su arrebato, hizo los arreglos para enterrar a su padre, saco de los escombros de la que era su casa todo lo que era salvable de su ropa, porque ella se tenia que ir de ese pueblo aparte de que no podría vivir porque no tenia casa, ella se quería ir porque ese lugar tenia todos esos recuerdos, tantos los buenos como los malos que la atormentaban; menos mal que sus ahorros los deposito en una cuenta que ella había abierto antes del incidente; mientras que terminaba de empacar lo que servía se entero por Seth, que era el único de la manada que le dirigía la palabra después del incidente, que la manada había podido matar a la perra pelirroja, Victoria, y también a Laurent, que hasta ahora se enteraba que había ido con ella, era una pena que ahora que Bella descubría sus poderes los hubieran matado tan rápido, ella los habría hecho sufrir y los hubiera matado lentamente y seguro que lo disfrutaría; _**"Oh si, los hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto"** _ronroneo la voz que ahora no la dejaba en paz, pero tenia que estar de acuerdo con ella. Cuando Seth termino de contar lo que paso agarro todo y lo metió en su camioneta ya después vería si reemplazaba ese vejestorio.

Cuando apenas se termino el entierro, Bella se fue de Forks, se despidió de Ángela, que ella consideraba una verdadera amiga, y Seth, que era el único de la manada que le caía bien los demás la trataron con indiferencia; hasta Jacob que ella antes consideraba su mejor amigo la ignoraba; pero antes de irse ella se vengo de alguien que le hizo la vida imposible después de que Edward la dejo, ese alguien que se llamaba Jessica, si se llamaba porque después de que Bella la visito y aprovechando que estaba sola utilizo sus nuevos poderes con ella y la torturo como no pudo hacer con Victoria y Laurent, cuando termino con ella quedo irreconocible toda la cara se la corto con un cuchillo, le arranco el cabello desde la raíz y la fue desmembrando miembro a miembro, todo eso mientras la mantenía con vida hasta que Jessica se murió pero Bella se aseguro que sufriera mucho y lo bueno era que no la podían culpar de nada porque no habían huellas de ella por ningún lado, eso era lo bueno de esos poderes que había desarrollado, por otro lado la voz se había calmado despues de la muerte de Jessica lo único que hizo todo el tiempo fue reírse y despues vino la calma; se imaginaba que despues de todo lo que vivió desarrollo una personalidad sádica y loca que se mantenía dentro de su cabeza, pero a ella le empezaba a gustar ese nuevo lado suyo.

Despues que termino con Jessica, se fue sin un rumbo fijo, pero primero tendría que cambiar ese vejestorio que tenia por vehículo; _**"Totalmente de acuerdo, Bellita"**_ le dijo Isa, como la estaba empezando a llamar, la ignoro mientras se dirigía a Port Ángeles, a una concesionaria de autos o motos quien sabe quizás podría aprovechar las clases que el chucho le dio; cuando llego busco una concesionaria de motos y se estaciono en una esquina, saco su bolso y se dirigió hacia el local mientras con un gesto de su mano hacia que la camioneta se estrellara contra una gasolinera haciendo explotar todo el lugar; aprovechando el caos que creo entro al local y escogió una motocicleta, la encendió con sus poderes y se largo a toda velocidad. _**"Guau, estas aprendiendo rápido Bellita, me encanta tu estilo, jejeje"**_ le dijo Isa, riéndose.

-Callate, que despues de todo, es mas culpa tuya que mía, recuerdas que yo era una mansa paloma antes que tu aparecieras- le dijo con un deje de rencor. **_"En eso te equivocas Bellita, yo era parte de ti desde que tenias uso de razón, siempre viendo todo en segundo plano, pero fue gracias a tus queridos Cullen que por fin pude hacer acto de presencia, veras, al parecer siempre habías tenido una mente fuerte, tan fuerte que me mantenías bloqueada sin siquiera darte cuenta, hubo un tiempo cuando eras pequeña, creo que tenias unos siete años, tu me escuchabas y hablabas conmigo pero la estúpida de Renne se dio cuenta y te llevo a un psicólogo, ese idiota te diagnostico Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple Inverso, osea, que en vez de manifestarlo tenias una segunda personalidad dentro de tu cabeza pero que no podría salir, pero Renne casi se vuelve loca y le pregunto que si no podría hacer algo, que iban a decir las personas que tenia una hija que hablaba sola, hasta que el loquero le dijo que podría intentar bloquear esa parte tuya y hacerte olvidar todo sobre mi, no me acuerdo muy bien que hizo pero creo que fue hipnosis; desde entonces he estado bloqueada, yo creía que cuando fueras creciendo podría romper ese control pero tenias una barrera muy fuerte contra mi y me di cuenta que no solo era la hipnosis era tu propia mente que me mantenía apartada inconscientemente, no se porque, seria culpa de Renne, que te dijo que era malo o algo así; en fin esa barrera se rompió cuando los malditos Cullen te dejaron a tu suerte, creo que tu mente se debilito un poco y ahí fue cuando me empezaste a escuchar otra vez; pero como eres terca quisiste volver a bloquearme pero estabas demasiado débil mentalmente para poder hacerlo así que te apoyaste en Charlie tratando de ignorarme, y lo hiciste pero despues del incidente de la perra pelirroja nos volvimos una; y ahora no me puedes bloquear aunque quieras, jejeje... ¿Que te parece, Bellita? ¿Interesante?"_** le pregunto Isa, curiosa.


	3. Chapter 2

**Crepúsculo y Escuadrón Suicida no me pertenecen. Yo solo uso sus personajes para poder crear esta historia.**

Capitulo 2

Bella se había quedado en estado de shock, literalmente, menos mal que había parado en una gasolinera cuando Isa estaba empezando la historia, porque si no seria una tortilla contra un árbol a estas alturas; lo mas raro es que mientras que Isa contaba la historia en su cabeza se iban reproduciendo una serie de recuerdos como si fuera una película; se vio a si misma hablándose al espejo, vio la expresión de Renne cuando la descubrió, en otro estaba como en una especie de consultorio frente a un señor elegante, en otro en el mismo consultorio pero con su madre discutiendo con el señor y por ultimo uno en el que él señor estaba como con un reloj hablándole; despues de eso vio su infancia a través de sus mismos ojos, vio cuando su madre le decía que no se puede hablar sola, se vio con dolores de cabeza; se vio en la adolescencia sola, todo hasta que llego a Forks; de ahí vio como su vida dio un vuelco, todo era mejor tenia amigos, lo que se podía llamar hermanos y un novio, pero esa era la mejor cara por otra parte se podía ver como esos supuestos amigos la manipulaban para que hicieran lo que ellos quisieran, así como Alice que la obligaba a que se vistiera como ella quisiera sin tener en cuenta su opinión, Emmet que la ridiculizaba cuando podía sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos; pero el peor era Edward que la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se fuera a romper con tan solo tocarla o como si fuera una inutil que no podría tomar sus propias decisiones, ocultándole las cosas, deslumbrandola con su atracción vampírica y en si tratándola como una marioneta, hasta Jasper fingía que le caía bien solo para complacer a su esposa porque se le notaba a leguas que no la quería en su vida; la única que no fingía y la trataba como una intrusa era Rosalie, esa perra siempre la trato mal y no fingió nada ella era la única real en esa familia, porque hasta Esme y Carlisle la trataban diferente, Esme la trataba como si fuera su hija cuando lo único que quería era un juguete para jugar a la casita, como ella era la única que comía; y Carlisle el supuesto 'Padre' de esa familia la trataba como si fuera un experimento, observando sus reacciones respecto a su familia o a las cosas y lo de 'Padre' eso no se lo cree ni el mismo dejándose llevar todo el tiempo por Edward y Alice; porque si Carlisle la hubiera querido en su familia no se hubieran ido todos, el que ama no hiere ni abandona a la suerte.

Era una lastima que despues que se fueron fue que ella se dio cuenta de todos sus defectos, le hubiera sido de mucha ayuda darse cuenta desde el principio, quizás su padre hubiera estado con vida en este momento y ella no se hubiera enterado de 'Isa'; todo seguiría con su vida normal y aburrida, pero no, el destino quería ser una perra con ella y hacer que sufra. _**"Vamos Bella, deja de ser tan melodramática, ya veras que el destino nos tiene algo mejor, además no todo fue malo también nos dio estos poderes y sin ser vampiro, mmm deberías investigar porque los tienes no crees?"**_ le termino preguntando Isa.

\- Tienes razón, estos poderes que tengo no son normales, ah y por cierto gracias, por animarme - le hablo en voz alta Bella._** "No es nada, despues de todo si tu sufres yo también"** _le resto importancia Isa.

Despues de esa 'conversación' con Isa, Bella se dio cuenta que la estaban observando cuando miro a su alrededor y vio al chico de la gasolinera observándola como si estuviera loca, ahí fue cuando cayo en cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta 'sola', pero ella no le presto atención y solo alzo una ceja en su dirección y el chico aparto la vista asustado, Bella solo se río entre dientes y lleno el tanque de la moto; despues que termino comió algo de la tienda y se fue. _**"Le pegaste un susto al pobre chico, jejeje"** _le dijo Isa riéndose.

\- Bueno, quien lo manda a metiche - le replico Bella en voz alta, con un deje molestia. _**"Bueno, yo solo decía y por cierto hacia donde nos dirigimos exactamente?"**_ le pregunto Isa al final.

\- Todavía no se, quizás vaya de ciudad en ciudad hasta que me canse o encuentre algo que me interese - le respondió Bella. _**"Mmm ok, has lo que quieras pero tengo un buen presentimiento de que encontraremos algo mejor"**_ le comento Isa extrañamente calmada. Bella se confundió, pero siguió avanzando sin decir nada ya despues le preguntaría a que se refería, por ahora se concentraría en el camino que tenia por delante.


	4. Chapter 3

**Crepúsculo y Escuadrón Suicida no me pertenecen. Yo solo uso sus personajes para poder crear esta historia.**

Capitulo 3

\- Bueno, aquí estamos - dijo Bella, deteniéndose en una ciudad que se llamaba Gotham. Habían pasado dos meses desde que se había largado de Forks y había estado viajando de ciudad en ciudad, no encontrando nada interesante y aprovechando el tiempo por lo menos había estado entrenando sus poderes; tiene algo parecido a la telequinesis pero mejor porque podía controlar a las personas a su antojo y también tiene una especie de escudo que se manifiesta en el exterior, como una esfera grisácea que al parecer era impenetrable, lo había probado con tiros de bala, cuchillos, choques de autos y hasta en una explosión, que ella misma había provocado. También se había divertido en el proceso de probar sus poderes con personas normales, ladrones, violadores, asesinos, borrachos y hasta oficiales de la ley, esos si que habían sido divertidos de probar; lo malo era que despues que los mataba tenia que irse lo mas rápido posible para que no la acusaran de nada, todavía podía recordar sus caras cuando le disparaban y veían como rebotaban las balas en el escudo. _**"Oh si, eso fue lo mas divertido jejeje"**_ le decía Isa riéndose maliciosamente.

Riéndose entre dientes Bella encendió la moto y se dispuso a buscar un motel, cuando vio mas o menos uno decente decidió alquilar una habitación; cuando estuvo en su habitación, aprovecho y se metió a duchar, mientras se duchaba recordó lo que la había traído a esa ciudad en particular...

**Flash Back:**

Estaba en un bar, despues de haber asesinado a una pareja que había estado en el momento equivocado, Bella había decidido ir a tomarse un trago antes de irse de esa ciudad. Estaba terminando su trago cuando escucho a los dos hombres que tenia al lado iniciar una conversación interesante sobre unos tales "metahumanos", que eran humanos que tenían habilidades especiales, como un tal "Flash" que tenía súper velocidad y era un héroe en su ciudad, pero también habían malas personas que tenían estas habilidades y que casi todos salían de "Gotham", al parecer era una ciudad donde reinaba la oscuridad, donde también había un "héroe" que se hacia llamar "Batman". Habiendo escuchado lo suficiente Bella se retiro del bar, mientras se dirigía al motel en el que estaba a recoger sus cosas escuchó a Isa diciendo: _**"Eso fue muy interesante, ¿Que vas hacer Bella? Te vas con: ¿Los buenos? o ¿Los malos?"**_ le pregunto Isa, ya sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

\- ¿Tu que crees? - le pregunto Bella con algo de burla. _**"Si vas a ir, entonces hay que tener cuidado con ese tal Batman, no creo que este muy de acuerdo con lo que haces con las personas, ni tampoco que mates por placer"**_ le dijo Isa ya sabiendo hacia donde iba.

\- Si ya lo se, presiento que él y yo nos vamos a llevar muy mal - le dijo Bella con algo de malicia y ronroneando al final de su respuesta. Isa solo se empezó a reír a carcajadas en su cabeza.

\- Allá voy Gotham, me voy a divertir tanto - se río Bella mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas, salia y se montaba en su moto. Cuando arranco con una carcajada, toda persona que la escucho reír le dio escalofríos, esa risa era tan maníaca que algunas personas tendrían pesadillas esa noche.

**Flash Back Fin.**

Soltando una carcajada Bella se termino de duchar y salio a ponerse algo de ropa, cuando vio lo que le quedaba de ropa decidió ir de compras, se vistió con el ultimo jeans que le quedaba, este era blanco y se le pegaba en todas las piernas, una blusa de tirantes azul turquesa que le llegaba un poco mas arriba del ombligo y una chaqueta de cuero que le quedaba excelente, esa se la robo a una mujer, dicha mujer era de una banda de motorizados, ella y su pareja tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con Bella en una situación particular; en ese preciso momento Bella estaba teniendo una rabieta porque su ultimo asesinato le había dejado su chaqueta llena de sangre, es que había encontrado a un violador terminando con una niña de apenas 13 años, lamentablemente el hijo de puta ya la había asesinado, pero el no se salvo y Bella fue especialmente violenta con el, cuando ya había terminado de desgarrarlo Bella se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su ropa; estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza de la sangre del tipo, así que con rabia se estaba quitando la chaqueta y en ese preciso momento aparecieron los desafortunados, cuando Bella vio la chaqueta de la chica se enamoro de ella y fue avanzando hacia ellos ignorando la mirada de horror que tenían; cuando vio que tenían intención de escapar Bella los paralizo con sus poderes y le quito la chaqueta a la chica, la puso en un lado que no se vaya a manchar y termino rápidamente con ellos; despues fue a un riachuelo cercano se baño en el y se fue rápidamente de ahí, no sin la chaqueta claro esta; y desde entonces siempre la tiene con ella, termino su atuendo con unos lindos botines negros con poco tacón que había robado de una tienda en la ciudad anterior, cuando termino de vestirse se maquilló oscuro, agarro su bolso y se fue aprovechando que todavía era de día.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Crepúsculo y Escuadrón Suicida no me pertenecen. Yo solo uso sus personajes para poder crear esta historia.**

Capitulo 4

Despues de su gratificante viaje de compras; _**"En el que prácticamente te robaste casi todo jejeje"**_ le dijo Isa carcajeándose; Bella solo sonrío de lado a lo que Isa dijo, cuando entro en su habitación ya estaba oscureciendo, así que se decidió ir a dormir ya mañana exploraría a fondo Gotham, se desnudo y se tiro en la cama.

Cuando despertó ya eran pasada las 12 del mediodía, hacia tiempo que no duerme tanto, se ducho y se vistió casi igual a ayer la única diferencia era la blusa, esta vez se puso un top sin tirantes con escote en forma de corazón que acentuaba mas sus pechos y era de color azul rey, el jeans era de color negro y esta vez se puso unas botas hasta debajo de las rodillas de tacón bajo negras, se maquilló como se venia maquillando; ojos ahumados y labios rojo sangre; se puso la chaqueta, agarro su bolso y salio a comer, y tal vez explorar algo del lugar.

Una vez que comió salio del restaurant y fue a explorar la ciudad montada en su moto, dio varias vueltas y se dio cuenta que la gente vivía muy normal, como si esa ciudad no fuera una con la tasa del crimen mas alta según lo que averiguo por internet, quizás debería leer un periódico del lugar para averiguar, así que se estaciono en un lugar que vio que estaban vendiendo, compro uno y se dispuso a leerlo arriba de la moto. En el articulo principal decía: '**Bruce Wayne lo vuelve a hacer**' en letras grandes, en el se habla de como el multimillonario volvió a hacer un espectáculo en una gala para la beneficencia que dio su propia empresa, bla, bla, bla, puras estupideces de un mujeriego; Bella paso de pagina y seguía el mismo articulo, suspiro irritada y siguió pasando las paginas esperando algo mas entretenido, hasta que en la pagina central lo vio, decía: '**Batman casi atrapa al Rey y Reina del Crimen, otra vez**', hablaba de como Batman casi agarra a un tal Guason y otra que se llamaba Harley Queen en una persecución por las calles de Gotham; sin terminar de leer Bella cerro el periódico y se quedo pensando. _**"Así que Batman todavía esta vivo, y yo que pensaba que ya lo habían matado todos esos delincuentes a los que se enfrenta, así puedes conocerlo, jejeje"**_ le comento Isa riéndose socarrona, despues que Bella termino con el periódico.

Bella en vez de responder soltó una carcajada que asusto al chico de los periódicos, el chico grito, se tiro al piso y le suplico que no lo matara, todo el mundo que paso y escucho su risa se le quedo viendo con terror en los ojos; Bella alzo las cejas curiosa por la reacción a su carcajada, pero con un sentimiento de satisfacción, por el terror que infundió como si fuera presagio de muerte, pero en vez de preguntar, se río entre dientes por su pensamiento y solo encendió la moto y se fue dejando al chico tirado en el piso sin decir nada. _**"Eso fue muy curioso, ¿Porque habrán reaccionado así?, Bellita estas perfeccionando tu capacidad de dar miedo"**_ le dijo Isa, ronroneando con tan solo recordar el terror que infundio a los demás con tan solo una carcajada.

\- Fue verdaderamente interesante, la verdad también fue muy estimulante, no crees? Porque yo lo disfrute bastante, todo ese terror, mmm - le ronroneo Bella todavía saboreando el momento. _**"Oh si, no puedo esperar a ver los destrozos que causarás en esta ciudad, si con tan solo una carcajada ya te tienen miedo, imagínate si supieran de lo que has hecho y de lo que eres capaz, mmm, que excitante"**_ le dijo Isa, y despues soltó una carcajada. Bella acompañó su carcajada con una de las suyas.

Una vez que llego al motel vio la hora y se dio que tardo unas cuatro horas recorriendo la ciudad y ya le estaba dando hambre otra vez, así que salio a buscar una cafetería cercana para comer un bocadillo y tal vez salir a divertirse.**_ "Por fin, ya tenias días sin nada de diversión y ya me estaba aburriendo"_** se quejo Isa con voz de niña pequeña.

\- Tranquila, ya veré que hago, también me estaba aburriendo sin tener nada de acción y quizás despues vaya a algún club o bar, menos mal que ya fui de compras, jejeje - decía sonriendo como niña con regalos nuevos._** "Si claro, compraste mucho"** _le dijo Isa con sarcasmo y despues se hecho a reír. Bella solo la ignoro y fue comer.

Cuando terminó de cenar ya había oscurecido y se dispuso a volver a su habitación para prepararse, una vez en su habitación se ducho y se dispuso a elegir lo que se iba a poner, se decidió por unos jeans negros de corte bajo; no tenia humor para ningún vestido; un corset rojo con cintas negras que se amarraba por delante, este le llegaba por arriba del ombligo, de calzado se puso unos tacones de 8 centímetros, negros con pedrería roja en la punta, una vez vestida se maquilló y se aliso el pelo para recogerlo en una cola de caballo alta; despues que terminó se vio en el espejo completo que estaba en el baño y le encanto lo que vio, esta vez en de llevar su bolso agarro su identificación y su tarjeta y las metió en uno de los bolsillos de su jeans, también agarro un poco de efectivo y lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta se la puso y salio._** "Vas vestida para matar, literalmente"**_ le dijo Isa con satisfacción.

\- Jejeje, preparate Gotham que esta noche voy a cazar - dijo Bella con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios pintados rojo sangre. Encendió la moto y salio disparada por las calles de Gotham con una carcajada siniestra que fue secundada por la de Isa. Sin saber que esa noche se encontraría frente a frente con su destino.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Crepúsculo y Escuadrón Suicida no me pertenecen. Yo solo uso sus personajes para poder crear esta historia.**

Se estaba arrepintiendo de llevarse la moto cuando vio que no era seguro dejarla parada en cualquier lado así que se metió por un callejón para dar la vuelta, cuando de repente vio una aglomeración de hombres armados que estaban rodeando a una mujer rubia, o eso parecía desde donde se estacionó; cuando se estaba acercando, acechando desde la oscuridad, la pudo distinguir bien; era rubia pero las puntas le terminaban en diferentes colores, estaba peinada con dos coletas, la coleta derecha la punta terminaba en rojo y la izquierda en azul; era pálida, con tatuajes en el rostro; que por cierto le quedaban bien; maquillada del color de las puntas de su cabello pero los labios; que en ese momento tenían una sonrisa diabólica que a Bella le pareció de los más sensual; eran rojo sangre como los de Bella; estaba vestida con una chaqueta azul y roja, debajo de esta tenia una blusa que en la parte superior era roja y en la parte inferior blanca que decía '**Pequeño Monstruo de Papá**', en la parte inferior de su cuerpo tenia un micro short también rojo y azul, con unas mallas en sus esbeltas piernas que estaban rotas en algunos lados, el atuendo terminaba con unos botines blancos con detalles en rojo y azul; también tenia algunos accesorios, como un collar de oro que decía en letras mayúsculas '**PUDDIN**', aparte tenía unos brazaletes que también parecían de oro, tatuajes en todo el cuerpo por lo que podía ver a través de la poca ropa que tenia, un estuche para un arma se podía entrever entre la chaqueta y un bate en la mano le dieron a entender a Bella que no estaba tan desprotegida como creía; pero lo que llamo mas la atención de la rubia eran sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos azul bebe que parecían que podrían ver a través de ti, quedo embelesada con esa mujer y le parecía extraño porque por lo que recordaba a ella no le gustaban las mujeres. _**"Oh, pero es cautivadora y mira esos ojos llenos de malicia y locura, es perfecta y deliciosa"**_ termino ronroneando Isa con un toque de lujuria. Bella solo sonrió como gato chesdire. Cuando vio que los hombres querían empezar a atacar a la rubia decidió hacer acto de presencia.

\- Oh pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, unos niños que se quieren portal mal - hizo acto de presencia Bella, rodeando y acechando a los agresores con una sonrisa maliciosa. Cuando se dieron cuenta de ella todos pegaron un brinquito excepto la rubia, que solo la miro con una ceja alzada como evaluándola, la miro de arriba a abajo y de vuelta con los ojos algo oscurecidos, Bella creyó ver una pizca de deseo por lo que sonrió con algo de arrogancia. Los hombres solo la vieron con lujuria y cuando vieron que no tenia armas le sonrieron con arrogancia y superioridad, algo que a Bella no le gusto y los fulminó con la mirada, algunos se estremecieron y dieron un paso atrás involuntariamente.

\- Nos vamos a divertir tanto - ronroneo Bella con una sonrisa muy peligrosa, mientras utilizaba su poder para acercar a uno por el cuello, los demás solo vieron como el hombre empezó a flotar con las manos en la garganta, como si se estuviera asfixiando. Cuando el hombre quedo inerte Bella soltó una carcajada y volteo a ver a los demás hombres; que la veían con ganas de huir; con una sonrisa maniaca en los labios, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que cuando Bella empezaba a cazar nadie salia con vida.

\- ¿Que? ¿Ya se van? Pero si apenas estamos empezando - dijo Bella con un puchero cuando los vio con la intención de huir. Cuando hizo el puchero escucho una carcajada muy parecida a la de ella, volteo la cabeza hacia donde estaba la rubia y la vio sonriendo en su dirección, Bella solo le sonrió devuelta y se concentro en los hombres que querían escapar, poniendo un escudo alrededor de todos se aseguro de que nadie escapara, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hizo todos vieron a su alrededor con terror.

\- Así nadie se va, ni nadie nos interrumpe - dijo Bella satisfecha con su creación. Isa solo ronroneo en acuerdo dentro de su cabeza.

La rubia solo soltó otra carcajada y se empezó a divertir con los hombres; mientras Bella jugaba con sus presas, a algunos los desmembraba, a otros los usaba como títeres, a otros los desgarraba y a los que tenían suerte solo les rompía el cuello. Cuando todo termino Bella miro alrededor y soltó una carcajada cuando vio a la rubia pegándole con cizaña a un cadáver con el bate, la rubia alzo la cabeza escuchando su risa y sonrió inocente.

\- ¿Que? Se estaba moviendo todavía, ¿Viste? - dijo inocentemente cuando pateo disimuladamente al cadáver para que diera la ilusión de que se movía. Bella solo se río entre dientes con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. _**"Oh, pero mira que linda es, quedatela por favor, ¿Si?"**_ le rogó Isa con voz tierna. Bella solo alzo una ceja a lo que Isa dijo, como si la rubia fuera un perro o algo asi.

\- Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Harley Queen - le dijo la rubia moviéndose y dándole un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de la boca. Bella solo abrió los ojos sorprendida por conocer tan pronto a la 'Reina del Crimen' como dijo el periódico y que además le halla dado un beso cerca de la boca le dio un escalofrío de placer. _**"Guau, si que es directa"** _le dijo Isa medio sorprendida y medio divertida.

\- Yo me llamo Isabella pero puedes decirme Bella, es un placer conocerte Harley - le respondió despues que salio de su aturdimiento, también le dio un beso cerca de los labios para no quedarse atrás; eso en vez de sorprender a Harley la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja y la miro con un brillo en los ojos que Bella no supo de reconocer, para distraerse de esa mirada intensa Bella se dio vuelta mirando alrededor tratando de ver si habían dejado a alguien con vida, cuando escucho un quejido proveniente de Harley que la alarmó, rápidamente se dio vuelta y la vio examinándose el abdomen donde tenía una herida de navaja no muy profunda, parecía un roce pero sangraba considerablemente. Cuando vio que se tambaleaba un poco, fue y la ayudo a nivelarse

\- No te desmayes, respira, eso es - le dijo Bella mientras rápidamente examinaba la herida y despues a su alrededor buscando algo con lo que presionarla para que deje de sangrar encontró que no había nada, asi que las dirigió hacia uno de los hombres que había muerto estrangulado y con sus poderes le arranco la camisa y mientras que presionaba la herida se preguntaba que hacia Harley a altas horas de la noche en ese callejón.

\- No te preocupes, muñeca, esto no es nada - le dijo Harley con un ademán de manos, como para no darle importancia al hecho de que estaba sangrando mucho y la ayudo a presionar la herida.

\- ¿Estas segura? Si quieres te llevo a algún luchar donde te puedan cuidar esa herida - le ofreció Bella mientras deshacía el escudo que había hecho, sintiendo un instinto sobreprotector con Harley sin saber porque y eso que apenas la conocía.

\- Eso seria asombroso, asi te presento a mi Puddin, seguro que te encantará y viceversa - le dijo Harley encantadisima, aparentemente ella estaba con ese tal Puddin; que Bella sospechaba que era el Guason; era una lastima porque a Bella le encantaba Harley y su personalidad; con una punzada de decepción, Bella llevo a Harley hasta donde estaba su moto, cuando Harley vio la moto puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; al parecer le gustaban las motos; la ayudo a subirse y luego se subió ella, encendió la moto y salio disparada con la carcajada de Harley como fondo.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Crepúsculo y Escuadrón Suicida no me pertenecen. Yo solo uso sus personajes para poder crear esta historia.**

No entendía como quedo en esta situación, todo iba muy bien; cuando se despertó se fue de compras; obviamente todo robado; cuando guardo sus compras se paso un rato por el club de su Puddin, bailo un rato y él la llamo como siempre; silbando; cuando se le acerco le encomendó una tarea, tenía que escoltar un encargo de armas, todo bien hasta que termino la entrega, se estaba retirando cuando a mitad de camino le tendieron una emboscada; le explotaron las llantas del auto y cuando salio del mismo, la acorralaron considerables hombres, demasiados para ella sola, menos mal que traía su arma y su bate; cuando estaban a punto de empezar a atacarla una voz interrumpió.

\- Oh pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, unos niños que se quieren portal mal- alguien salio de las sombras sobresaltando a los hombres, pero Harley solamente alzó una ceja examinándola; era una mujer vestida con unos tacones negros con las puntas en rojo, unos jeans negros pegados a sus largas y torneadas piernas, lo que parecía un corset rojo con cintas en negro y completaba todo con una chaqueta de cuero negra, además tenia maquillaje algo cargado con los labios pintados en rojo sangre, exactamente como Harley, que tenían una sonrisa maliciosa mientras acechaba y rodeaba a los hombres; tenia el cabello de color caoba en una cola de caballo alta y unos ojos del color del chocolate mas exquisito que había visto, que brillaban con una locura que Harley detecto de inmediato; por algo en su anterior vida era psiquiatra; cuando termino de escanear completamente su cuerpo, sintió un deseo que solo sentía por su Puddin y cuando la morena le hecho un vistazo seguro vio algo de ese deseo en sus ojos azules porque sonrió con algo de arrogancia; Harley se dio cuenta que los hombres la veían con mucha lujuria y sintió mucha irritación porque la vieron demasiado tiempo; Harley ya la consideraba suya sin conocerla siquiera y estaba segura que a su Puddin le encantaría; cuando terminaron de examinarla, seguramente buscando armas que por lo visto no traía, le sonrieron con arrogancia y superioridad, algo que al parecer no le gusto a la morena porque les lanzó una mirada fulminante que hizo que varios retrocedieran involuntariamente y Harley vio con una enorme sonrisa como incluso algunos se estremecieron.

\- Nos vamos a divertir tanto - ronroneo la deliciosa morena con una sonrisa que hizo que Harley quisiera comersela a besos, entonces de repente uno de los hombres empezó a flotar directamente hacia la morena con las manos en el cuello, como si se estuviera asfixiando, Harley vio con fascinación como el hombre poco a poco se iba quedando sin aire hasta que quedo inerte, cuando escucho la carcajada de la morena; que se parecía bastante a la de ella y su Puddin, osea totalmente maníaca; la volteo a ver para darse cuenta que algunos de los hombres querían escapar pero por la mirada y la sonrisa maniaca que su morena les dio, seguro que ella no dejaba escapar a nadie, parecía una depredadora con sus presas y Harley sintió como un relámpago de placer en el vientre cuando la vio.

\- ¿Que? ¿Ya se van? Pero si apenas estamos empezando - su morena hizo un puchero tan adorable que Harley se tuvo que contener para no ir a comerla entera, tan solo soltó una carcajada que hizo que su morena volteara a verla, Harley le lanzo una sonrisa contenida y su morena le respondió con una sonrisa hermosa, despues volteo a ver a los hombres y se concentro en algo hasta que de repente estaban rodeados de un tipo de domo grisáceo, que impedía que salieran huyendo al parecer porque vieron a su alrededor con terror; Harley no se preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, en realidad estaba que explotaba de adrenalina.

\- Así nadie se va, ni nadie nos interrumpe - dijo su morena al parecer satisfecha con su creación y Harley estaba muy ansiosa por empezar la diversión.

Cuando a Harley se le termino la paciencia, soltó una carcajada y empezó su propia diversión; agarro fuerte su bate y golpeo a uno en la cabeza, otro en las costillas, algunos tuvieron la suerte de un disparo en la cabeza, los demás no tanto; en un momento se distrajo viendo a su morena que estaba haciendo una masacre que a Harley excito mucho, desmembrando literalmente a los podía y hasta utilizando a otros como muñecos, era algo excitante de ver y no podía esperar para conocerla; pero ese momento de distracción le costo, cuando sintió un poco de dolor en el abdomen, bajo la vista y vio su blusa empezando a empaparse de su propia sangre; su Puddin se iba a poner furioso cuando vea la herida; cuando alzo la vista con ira y vio a quien la ataco el muy cobarde quería escapar, Harley termino rápidamente con todos los demás y lo dejo a el de ultimo, utilizando su bate le rompió una pierna y despues siguió la otra disfrutando sus gritos de dolor personalmente, continuo con las manos y los brazos; cuando se aburrió le dio en la cabeza hasta que estuvo muerto, pero Harley siguió y siguió hasta que escucho la carcajada de su morena, alzo la mirada y la vio observándola, Harley solo sonrió inocentemente.

\- ¿Que? Se estaba moviendo todavía, ¿Viste? - le dijo inocente mientras pateaba con disimulo al idiota, para que se moviera un poco; la deliciosa morena solo se río entre dientes y despues alzo una ceja con una mirada medio sorprendida que Harley no entendió, aprovechando que estaban solas se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Harley Queen - se presento y casi le dio un beso en la boca, pero se desvío rápidamente para dárselo cerca de la comisura de los labios; su morena abrió los ojos sorprendida, Harley no sabia si era por su nombre o por el beso, quizás fue por los dos, hasta podría jurar que se estremeció un poco; Harley esperaba que no le tuviera miedo porque se iba a decepcionar mucho; pero su morena se recupero rápidamente.

\- Yo me llamo Isabella pero puedes decirme Bella, es un placer conocerte Harley - le dijo mientras le devolvía el beso, pero su morena la beso mas cerca de los labios que la misma Harley y le encanto ese descaro; asi que se llamaba Bella, pues le quedaba excelente, le hacia honor a su nombre; Harley la vio detenidamente mientras pensaba que era perfecta para ella y su Puddin, desde hace tiempo que hablaban de integrar a alguien entre ellos y Bella encajaba perfecto para ellos, además que disfrutaba de matar igual que a ellos, tan solo tenia que presentársela a su Puddin para que le diera el visto bueno y tendrían libre acceso para seducirla, aunque por el beso se dio cuenta que por lo menos ella le atraía, solo esperaba convencerla para que se una a ellos y ya esta; la vio darse la vuelta inspeccionando el lugar, cuando Harley fue a agarrar su bate que se le había caído, dio un quejido cuando una punzada de dolor en el abdomen le recordó que estaba herida, cuando bajo la mirada y se levanto la camisa vio detenidamente la herida; no parecía ser profunda, era un roce de navaja pero necesitaría unos puntos porque estaba sangrando considerablemente, presiono la herida y se tambaleo un poco por la perdida de sangre, cuando pensaba que se iba a desmayar Bella la ayudo a sostenerse.

\- No te desmayes, respira, eso es - le decía Bella mientras ella misma veía la herida, la vio observando a su alrededor otra vez, hasta que la ayudo a acercarse a uno de los cadáveres que tenia el cuello roto, le arranco la camisa y se la presiono en la herida para que dejara de sangrar; Harley se contuvo de sisear de dolor para no preocupar a Bella, mas de lo que se notaba.

\- No te preocupes, muñeca, esto no es nada - le dijo haciendo un espavimiento con las manos para no darle importancia y despues la ayudo a presionar ella misma la herida.

\- ¿Estas segura? Si quieres te llevo a algún luchar donde te puedan cuidar esa herida - le dijo Bella con un tono posesivo al parecer sin darse cuenta; como el que tiene su Puddin cuando ella sale herida; que a Harley le encanto porque eso significaba que le importaba un poco y se dio cuenta que su muñeca quito el domo, ya despues le preguntaría como hace esas cosas; Harley se imaginaba que era un 'Metahumano'.

\- Eso seria asombroso, asi te presento a mi Puddin, seguro que te encantará y viceversa - le decía emocionada, imaginándose como reaccionaria su Puddin al verla llegar con la hermosura de su muñeca, pero se empañó un poco por la herida que traía, seguro se pondría furioso por no cuidarse bien; su muñeca ahora parecía un poco distante y en los ojos se podía notar algo de decepción mientras la llevaba a donde estaba una moto estacionada; haciéndola preguntarse porque se habria puesto asi; pero vio bien la moto y puso una gran sonrisa emocionada, a ella le encantaban las motos, su muñeca la ayudo a subirse y despues se monto ella teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, cuando arranco y salio disparada ella soltó una carcajada por la velocidad.


End file.
